This invention relates to fluid distribution devices, and particularly, such devices which can reduce fluid flow and thus are particularly suited for use in conjunction with pneumatic control systems.
Fluid distributors employing two body members with a distribution plate therebetween are well known. One is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,217. The use of membranes in fluid distributors are also known. One is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,359. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,786, a fluid distribution plate is described for use in conjunction with logic control valve devices.
While the prior art provides fluid distribution devices of various types and configurations, they do not afford a simplified device wherein opposing members of the devices are identical and an intermediate distribution plate can effect a predetermined flow restriction.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a fluid distribution device which has symmetrical components and thus reduces cost to manufacture.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a fluid distribution device of the foregoing type which can effect a determined flow rate.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a fluid distribution device of the foregoing type which is useful in conjunction with pneumatic control systems.
It is still another advantage of the present invention to provide a fluid distribution device of the foregoing type which can be connected in a modular manner.